<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantine and Chill by Mrssakurahatake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826991">Quarantine and Chill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrssakurahatake/pseuds/Mrssakurahatake'>Mrssakurahatake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Dirty Talk, F/M, Locked In, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and they were quarantined, born in the sin bin, don't over think it, free writing gone amuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrssakurahatake/pseuds/Mrssakurahatake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is exposed to a deadly contagion on a mission, and then exposes his favorite medic. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seven days. Seven days of just her and Kakashi. And nothing to do. No game, no puzzles, the man didn’t even have a deck of cards. There was a TV, but she wasn’t surprised to find he didn’t have cable, or even an antenna. What a waste of space.</p>
<p>Seven days of watching him sleep and read his stupid porn books. Sometimes he took a break to work out… Okay, so maybe that part wasn’t so bad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quarantine and Chill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started as a joke, that led to some free writing. <br/>It's was lost in my forgotten in my WIPs folder for about 3 months. And then I found it again and decided to clean it up and write and ending. </p>
<p>Thanks to my friends Moonlady9 and Lulu42 for the inspiration and Moonlady9 for beta'ing. She is too good to me</p>
<p>Also all credit for the title goes to my hubby, who is very please with himself right now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sakura was well and truly over this. She had been locked in Kakahsi’s tiny apartment for a week now. Seven long days without any interaction with other people. Seven long days without a ramen, or hospital emergency. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All because her brilliant sensei had returned from a mission wounded, and she came to him rather than him going to the hospital. Had he gone to the hospital like any normal shinobi there would have been protections in place for exactly this situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it hadn’t been his fault? He had no way of knowing the mission had exposed him to the Yebisu virus, but she wasn’t going to let that stop her from blaming him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This entire situation was ridiculous. If Tsuande had still been Hokage she would never have let the counsel create such a panic. Having her quarantined had given them the perfect opportunity to bully Naruto into a series of ill-informed decisions, and stuck here she couldn’t do anything about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she was stuck here, wondering what state of disarray her hospital would be in when she was finally free to return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seven days. Seven days of just her and Kakashi. And nothing to do. No game, no puzzles, the man didn’t even have a deck of cards. There was a TV, but she wasn’t surprised to find he didn’t have cable, or even an antenna. What a waste of space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seven days of watching him sleep and read his stupid porn books. Sometimes he took a break to work out… Okay, so maybe that part wasn’t so bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who was she kidding? That was rapidly becoming the best part her day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was currently trying very hard to focus on one the the few novels in his collection that didn’t contain smut while watching him over the pages as he used the door frame to do pull ups.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was mesmerizing. Each time his body rose the muscles in his back rippled in a way that was affecting her more and more each day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was so lost to the sight of the pulsating veins of his forearms that she didn’t even hear the whistle of the tea kettle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he dropped to the ground the spell was broken and all her senses awakened, a moment too late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to get that?” he asked, his smirk obvious despite his mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura jumped from her spot on the couch, her book falling to the floor as she scurried to the safety of the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned off the gas and the whistling faded away, leaving an almost eerie silence in its wake. She took a deep breath, desperate to keep her imagination under control, then called out, “Do you want a cup of tea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he called back. “I might do some push ups first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A noise almost like a whimper escaped her at the thought. It was becoming too much. He had to be doing this intentionally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As his footsteps drew closer she began to think he must have mercifully changed his mind, so she pulled two mugs from the cabinet and dropped tea bags into them before filling them with hot water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took another deep breath and turned around. “Change your mind about the…” Her voice trailed away as shock washed over her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi was tossing his undershirt with an attached mask into the washing machine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait… with the mask. It took a moment for her mind to catch up to the realization that he was maskless. She forced her eyes up from the shiny silver happy trail disappearing into his low slung jonin pants, to his abs, to his chin, to the beauty mark just below his lip, to his crooked smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was inching closer, and Sakura would have sworn he was doing it in slow motion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rough fingertips grazed her hand and lingered for the briefest moment before taking the mug and lifting it to his perfect lips. He held her gaze when he blew gently across the top. Sakura knew she was staring yet she couldn’t turn away. She was mesmerized by the sudden display in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After sipping his tea, Kakashi lifted his free hand to push a stray bit of hair behind her ear. “Oh, Sakura, are you feeling okay? You look a little… flushed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She inhaled deeply as he came closer, it was as if his very presence was sucking all the air from her lungs. He towered over her, forcing her to crane her neck back to try and memorize every detail of his face. She wanted to take it all in, but all she could see was the upturn of his lip. It was evil, and knowing, and perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her back was against the counter, and try as she might, she couldn't open some distance between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well this is a first, I've never seen you speechless before," Kakashi chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I, um... I think it's time to check your vitals," Sakura muttered, in a vain attempt to regain control over the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one last searing look, he stepped back and Sakura inhaled deeply, only to groan at the earthy musk left in his wake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed the lid of the washing machine, dramatically adjusting the knob as if it required great thought before starting it. Then he turned and winked at her before jumping up and sitting on top, his legs dangling along the front, and open just enough for her to step between them to do her examination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a steadying breath trying to will herself to move towards him. Her head was swimming with thoughts that she had no business thinking. It didn't matter how good he looked doing squats in the living room, this wasn't professional behavior. It wasn't like she hadn't seen a shirtless shinobi before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, her feet started moving and she took a few tentative steps, getting just close enough to start her checks. Her palms were surrounded with warm green chakra when she reached out to place them on his temples.  Yes, she was staring intently at her hands, and it had absolutely nothing to do with trying not to stare at his sexy smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--Wait, sexy? Where had that come from. That was a dangerous train of thought, best focus on the task at hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willing the sounds of water rushing into the basin below him to block out her own traitorous thoughts she concentrated on the routine of his examination. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Any fever? Hot or cold flashes?" she asked, proud of her steady tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a little hot in here right now, but I don't think it's a fever," he quipped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding it was best to ignore him, she continued on. "Any changes in appetite or loss of taste?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've found myself craving something different."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Sakura was sure he was just trying to taunt her. Her check-up complete, she crossed her arms over her chest. No longer having an excuse to look away from his face she met his gaze and tried to keep hers impassive. "What about smell? Has anything changed there?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm... you certainly smell different."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That could be bad. Changes in smell were one of the early symptoms after all. She really should have grabbed her notes, this needed to be documented. "Different how?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Muskier."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura threw her arms up in exasperation. "Look if you're not going to take this seriously..." She trailed off as he was suddenly back on his feet and right in front of her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think it's time for your check-up too," he teased. His hands somehow suddenly resting on her hips. With another saucy wink he lifted her up and plopped her onto the spot he had just vacated. Leveling her with a look that seemed to hold dark promise he lifted his hand to his chin, holding it as if he were in deep thought, then asked, in his most serious medic voice, "Let's see? Ah yes, 'Any fever? Hot or cold flashes?'"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She only glared, too incensed to reply. Not that he deserved one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her silence only seemed to amuse him. "Tut, tut, Sakura. You know you have to answer your medic. I can't help if you don't tell me how you're feeling."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura tried her best not to react. Something about his tone made her want to moan, but she wasn't giving up that easily. "My temperature is thirty-six degrees, my blood pressure is ninety over seventy-five, and my heart rate is averaging seventy-two beats per minute." She spilled out as if she were reading a chart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How did you do that?" He asked, distracted from his game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura shrugged, "I just do. I can actually control most of my normal functions, it's only when unexpected things, like a virus some idiot exposes me to, that can actually affect it," she answered as if that explained it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi's emotions were on display without his mask. He went from impressed to mischievous in the blink of an eye. His fingers trailed over her outer thigh, lightly enough to be innocent, but just high enough not to be. The contrast between his warmth and the cold steel below her was more than a little distracting, and it wasn't until she forced herself to meet his gaze that she realized he was waiting on her to respond to something he must have said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. What did you say?" she asked as casually as she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmmm, something seems to be affecting your attention span. I do hope that isn't a symptom of a more serious condition." He was only a breath away when he repeated his question, "Any change in appetite?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, no. It's fine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really?” He cocked a disbelieving eyebrow. "You look positively ravenous. Is there something you're craving, Sakura?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura considered her position for a moment. Here she was, sitting on his washing machine with a maskless Kakashi between her legs, his hands inching closer and closer to her inner thigh and, if she were being completely honest with herself, her throbbing pussy. She could continue to dance around the issue, or she could just go in for the kill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without anymore thought, her tongue darted out to wet her lips. She didn't miss the way Kakashi's eyes darkened at the sight, or the way his grip got slightly tighter on her leg. It was enough to make her mind up for her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, letting her fingers play in the soft hairs on the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smirk seemed to somehow get smirkier, and he didn't try to pull away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura held his gaze trying to read his every thought, finally she answered him, "I want you." It was a declaration, and a confession, and it was finally out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't have time to panic, or for regrets. His mouth was over hers, moving far more gently that the dark look in his eyes had prepared her for. He gripped her waist as he pulled her closer to him, until there was nothing more between them than the thin layer of the t-shirt she had been lounging in. And even that was too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally pulled away for air it was all she could do not to pout. His hands had worked their way under her shirt as he rasped into her ear, "No bra again today. This is the fourth day you haven't worn one. Do you have any idea what you've been doing to me?" His teeth grazing the sensitive spot just below her ear seemed to punctuate his question. "These thin shirts and tiny shorts have been the worst torture, and I am going to make you pay for every minute of it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura wanted to scoff at him, but couldn't seem to muster the indignation as his fingertips caressed the underside of her breast. Biting back a moan she asked, "What about you, in those sleeveless shirts and all the pull ups... and sit ups... and, um push ups." It was impossible to keep her thoughts straight as he licked and sucked her neck as if he would be content to spend the rest of this life doing just that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I knew you liked the push ups."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The confident tone was much sexier than the taunting and Sakura let his words push every other thought from her head. She wanted him, more than she had ever wanted anyone, and it was clear he wanted her too. She untangled her fingers from his hair to grab the hem of her shirt and pull it over her head, letting it fall from her fingers onto the linoleum floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi pulled back just enough to take in the sight of her, heaving, flushed, and needy. "Beautiful," he growled before wrapping his mouth around her already distended nipple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her head fell back and she whined, "Ka-ka-shi." Not sure exactly what she was begging for. She just needed more of everything. His touch, his wicked tongue. She needed him. "Please!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please what, Sakura? Tell me what you want?" He asked before turning his attention to her neglected peak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I need you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm right here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura tugged his hair just hard enough to make him look up at her. "I need you inside me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normally being so direct would have mortified her, but with him it was different. He had a way of turning her on completely, yet making her feel perfectly comfortable with it. Somehow, he made her feel sexy and wanted in a way that she never had before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck!" he growled. "I want to taste you. I need to taste you! I want all of you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to answer, but her mind was overwhelmed with sensations that seemed to prevent speech. She leaned back, placing her hands behind her for support, and lifted her hips in a silent request for him to pull her shorts off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calloused fingers skimmed her belly before hooking into the waistband of her shorts. He gave her one more heated look, and Sakura nodded her consent. He wrapped his fingertips into the elastic of her panties and began to pull both layers down her legs, holding her gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the fabric hit the floor, his mouth was on her again. Kissing, licking, and biting a path from her ankle to her knee, to her thigh. The entire time his gaze never left her, taking note of her every reaction. And then he got where he wanted to be and as he spread her folds, she let out a whimpered breath that said he was exactly where she wanted him too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slid a finger in slowly, relishing how wet she was. “Just relax. I’ve got you.” Then he finally closed his mouth over her clit. Licking and sucking in time with his finger curling inside her, pushing her higher and higher. Just as she was squirming and grinding herself against his face he added a second finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand that wasn’t inside her was making quick work of his pants, pushing them down just enough to pull his painfully hard cock out. He rose back to his feet, never ceasing the work of his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura was about to question why he’d stopped, but the sight of his naked face glistening with her pleasure was too much for her to think and she just let out a needy whimper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it. Come for me,” he commanded. “I want to watch you come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The need is his voice was too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura cried out as her the pressure in her belly boiled over sending waves of pleasure rolling over her body. Kakashi was unrelenting, continuing to work his fingers in and out while whispering encouragement to her. Sakura didn't comprehend any of it, but the smoothe timber of his voice kept her grounded to the moment as she came down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, her eyes cracked open to find Kakashi grinning at her as he licked his fingers clean. She wanted to be offended, but couldn't muster the strength, far too content to be argumentative, she just smiled back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You've always been beautiful," he growled, "but that was something else."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura, still panting, couldn't find the words to reply. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She placed a chaste, almost shy kiss to the corner of his mouth. Then another that lingered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi was more than content to follow her lead. watching her had been enough to have him at the edge of his own release and he needed a moment or this was going to be over all too soon. Then she tilted his head just a bit and kissed him fully. Her tongue grazed his bottom lip, and he opened to grant her entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moaned against him as her tongue grazed his, as if she were savoring her taste combined with his. Finally, when the need for air became too much he pulled back, but she continued to hold him close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sakura, you're going to have to let go of me so I can get a condom."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The glint in her eyes was positively evil, and Kakashi had only a moment to wonder at how he could feel his cock twitch at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I told you, I can control all my body's systems."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Kakashi could form a response Sakura's hand snaked between them, wrapping delicate fingers around his weeping cox, then aligning it with her entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I told you, Kakashi. I want you inside me," she purred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck," he growled and he inched himself into her. Sakura's warmth fluttered around him causing him to pause for a moment. If she kept that up this would be over much too soon. Kakahsi wanted nothing more than to watch her fall apart one more time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura wasn't as patient and wrapped both her legs around his waist, sheathing him fully inside her. She whimpered at being so full, squirming on the cold metal below her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this what you wanted, Sa-ku-ra? To be filled up by my cock?" his question was punctuated by a look in his eyes that left her speechless, and she could only nod in reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling all the way back, he asked again. "Is this what you want?" he asked again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes!" she panted, not caring how desperate she sounded. "I want you to fill me up. I want you to fuck me!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You might want to find something to hold onto." Gripping her hips in both hands, he chuckled darkly, then his hips slapped forward before she could react.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Desperately she reached for his arms, grabbing the firm muscles she found there. Anchoring herself to the moment, to him, as he targeted the spot deep inside her that left her begging for more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He towered over her, his skin glistening with sweat in the dull light of the kitchen working in and out of her at an unrelenting pace. She was already hanging on by a thread, so close to losing herself to the pleasure building within her, and she wasn't ready for it to be over yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura's grip was sure to leave bruises as her nails dug into his skin. Her pink hair was fanned out of the white steel and sticking to the sheen of sweat coating her skin. She was perfect and Kakashi fought with every thrust not to lose himself too soon. He needed to see her come undone wrapped around him. He'd been dreaming about it for days, and if he were honest with himself, much longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting go of her hips he leaned forward placing his arms on either side of her head. "Sakura, please," he begged. "I need you to cum for me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, I'm so close." Sakura wasn't sure if she was pleading or crying, but she wasn't fighting it anymore. The pressure inside her was too much to fight if she tried and the needy look in Kakashi's eyes left her feeling lost to everything happening around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then everything shifted, the steady swishing of the machine below her was suddenly gone as it shifted into the spin cycle, shifting her just enough, and Kakashi's sharp teeth applied the perfect amount of pressure as he bit into a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was all it took. She was lost to the moment, crying out obscenities as she came. Her entire body trembled with pleasure, somehow she forced herself to keep her eyes open, needing to watch as Kakashi followed her over the edge to his own peak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sensation of him filling her was too much to fight and she completely lost herself. The waves of ecstacy reached every nerve, and she didn't even realize her eyes snapped shut in the all consuming bliss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As her high began to ebb, the only sounds were heavy breathing, the washing machine, and her eyes fluttered open. The satisfied and almost goofy grin on Kakashi's face was something she couldn't have been prepared for, and never wanted to forget.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reached up and cupped his face gently, almost as if she were asking permission to touch him there, before pushing back the sweaty hair that covered his eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi," he mumbled shyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura couldn't help but giggle at this new side of him, he had seemed so confident a few minutes before. "Mmmm," was all she managed to reply, her words seemed lost somewhere in her own mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi seemed to understand, placing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Do you think you can walk?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was enough to make her laugh fully and find her voice again. "You arrogant son-of-a--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"--that wasn't a yes," he said as he scooped her up in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where are you taking me?" she giggled, molding herself to him. Content to follow him anywhere in that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sakura,” he growled darkly, "I'm going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>take</span>
  </em>
  <span> you anywhere you will let me. But first, in the shower."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked it, let me know why! If you didn't that is perfectly okay, move along and we'll never speak of it again. </p>
<p>Follow me on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>